Creation and implementation of control logic units or of control logic elements can be comparatively elaborate and difficult on account of the generally ever more complex tasks and increasing demands, including the requisite tests for operation, suitability, safety and reliability. In accordance with an exemplary embodiment, it would therefore be desirable for such elements to be interchanged and reused and/or used more than once.
Known methods and systems have afforded only limited and inadequate options in this regard to date.
Thus, at least two areas for the reuse of code elements are currently known. One is a method for producing and distributing libraries, and the other is “personal reuse” or individual, person-related reuse of solutions which have already been produced once, for example by “copy and paste”.
The creation and maintenance or care of libraries can be very elaborate and subject to comparatively high costs. The setup and activation thereof in the respective organization or organization structure can be comparatively complex.
In the area of automation-engineering installations, the personal reuse of elements, for example, of logic elements, and hence also the “copy and paste” approach, can be used primarily when there are separate options for accessing such elements, for example, when the respective engineer has elements available from his own, earlier approaches to solutions and/or his own earlier projects for which it is known how they act and what they trigger.
Systematized and organized access to, for example, validated control logic elements for the planning and operation of automation-engineering resources has not been available with known systems and methods to date.
As a result, the disclosure provides an option for efficient and systematic interchange of, for example, control logic fragments and elements for the planning and operation of automation-engineering resources.